1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a massage device and more particularly to a massage device which enables a person to massage an area of back or shoulder pain.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many times a person will experience a muscle spasm or back pain but is unable to reach the area of pain to massage the same. It is believed that prior to the instant invention, the prior art massage devices did not permit an individual to reach the area of pain to massage the same.